


The Pilot

by SaoirseWells



Series: The Pilot [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, Disabled Character, Hard of Hearing, Hetalia, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Other, alfred f jones - Freeform, disabled headcanon, hes the hero, of course, stressful situation, theres no resolution to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseWells/pseuds/SaoirseWells
Summary: What happens when a plane is in trouble and needs a hero.  Will he blow his cover and expose who he is, or will he stay silent and let it all sort itself out? Will he stand apart from the crowd or give into the bystander effect?





	The Pilot

“And what happened to the co-pilot?” Alfred’s hearing aids pick up a flight attendant frantically whispering to another. Alfred looks up from his copy of 1984 by George Orwell and then turns up one of his hearing aids so he can hear more. 

“He is unconscious, I don’t know what we should do..” The other one says. “Do you think we should ask if anyone can fly a plane?” One asks. “No, no, we’ll cause a panic. We don’t want that.” The third one replies.

Then, the intercom system pings and the voice of a flight attendant that was not a part of the conversation with the other three by me, in the back of the plane, comes over the speakers.“Excuse me all passengers. Because we are experiencing some…issues in the cockpit, we are requesting that any passenger that can pilot a plane—preferably a commercial plane—please speak up, because we, uh.. need someone to fly this bird.”

‘Well, this is a highly unlikely and improbable situation.’ He thinks to himself, closing his paperback book.As he puts his book in his carry-on, he brakes out into a cold sweat and his mind begins to race, but he makes sure to keep his hands from shaking and to fight the his worried-ness from expressing itself on his face. He flags down a flight attendant.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He asks a flight attendant named Georgio. “Something happened in the cockpit and the situation is going to be rectified shortly, there’s no need to worry sir.” He responded. 

“Yeah, but what’s up with them asking for somebody who can fly a plane?” Alfred said, insisting on getting the information he’s looking for. “Something happened in the cockpit and the situation is going to be rectified shortly, there’s no need to worry sir.” Georgio repeated. 

“Your accent and name. You Italian?” Alfred said.“Si signore.” He responded. “Okay, well, I would like to know why somebody that can fly a plane is being requested.” Alfred said in Italian.

Georgio’s face turned sallow “Yes, uh.. It seems as though the pilot had an aneurism and the copilot has been poisoned.” Alfred’s heart sank and he filled with anxious energy.He cleared his throat in attempt to calm his nerves.He stood up.

“My name is Alfred F. Jones, and I’ve been in the Air Force since way before the wings of planes were made of metal.I have my pilot’s license and have flown everything from a _Span S. VII_ to a _P51-Mustang_ to a _U2_ and I sure as hell can fly this plane too.” He said confidently. 

He popped his knuckles as he stood up and the flight attendant, despite the fact that this man literally told him that he was alive in 1917, but also that he was old enough to join the military in that time and that he looks like he hasn’t aged a day past 19, led him to the cockpit. 

On his way down the aisle, an older man wearing a Korean War Veteran cap looked up and noticed him. The man stood up and saluted to him.Alfred looked back and waved “Hello private Harper.” He said, shortly before turning his head around to look forward.The veteran and his wife were dumbfounded; how could he be remembered specifically— he didn’t do much as a private, but Alfred never forgets members in his unit— no matter how small their role was.He remembers all of them— all 45,000 of them.

**Author's Note:**

> *the writer of this fan-fiction is disabled themself, and they like to headcanon characters as disabled to make them seem more real and so that i and many other disabled people can see themselves in a character; this fan-fiction writer headcanons Alfred F Jones as being Hard of Hearing and he uses hearing aids as an accommodation to his disability. This fan-fiction writer also headcanons Alfred F Jones as having Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (the fic writer has PTSD and is HoH)*


End file.
